Trembling Heart Of A Captured Bird
by booklover1997xx
Summary: It was summer vacation when the citizens of Lima, Ohio lives changed for the worst. Never had anything quite as horrifying had ever happened in the history of the small town. It had all started with a single glee club, and ended with a song and tragedy.
1. Prolouge

**A new story, decided to write a horror story which is new for me so be nice. Had this in my head and decided to write it, hope you like it. As a background the story will be set in the summer between season 2 and 3, and Puck and Lauren and Artie and Brittany have broken up, also Quinn hasn't turned Skank at this point. Please read, follow and review, I would like to hear opinions.**

_Pairings-Tike, Brittana, Finchel, Klaine, Samcedes, Quick_

_Main Friendships-Tuinntana (Tina, Quinn and Santana), Bike, Pamina (Puck, Sam and Tina), Muck (Mike and Puck)_

* * *

_**'It was summer vacation when the citizens of Lima, Ohio lives changed for the worst. Never had anything quite as horrifying had ever happened in the history of the small town. It all started with a single glee club, and ended with a song and tragedy.**_

_**This is Rod Remington reporting.'**_

* * *

That night Tina had fallen asleep with her earphones in, music blasting full volume. She was a pretty deep sleeper as it was, but with the loud music joined it would be almost impossible to wake the small girl.

Which is why she didn't hear the intruders enter the house. Why she didn't hear her parents beg for her safety. Why she didn't hear the bangs signalling their fall to the floor. And why she didn't hear the strangers walk up the stairs, and enter her room.

She did however, wake in time to see them raise the bat in their hand. Raise it, only to send it flying back down and smack her over the head, knocking her once again unconscious. All before she even had time to scream.

* * *

At the beginning of the night Santana was glad she had decided to reunite The Unholy Trinity for a sleepover. It had been just like old times. But the night soon turned to something from a nightmare. Thinking it was a hate crime against her family, she instantly hated herself for asking the two blonds around to her house.

She had lost it, crying and screaming as they covered a smelly rag over Quinn's face and dragged both the other girls out to the van outside. She had wanted to help, but was powerless against the strong arms holding her where she stood.

As she was being smothered she couldn't help but think, if this was against her family why had they taken the other girls and not her parents. Maybe this wasn't against them. And then everything went black.

What the Latina didn't see was as soon as she was out cold, a bat colliding into Brittany's head, crumbling her to the ground.

* * *

Kurt had decided to watch 'Moulin Rouge' for what felt like the millionth time. Ever since he had began dating Blaine, the musical had quickly became their film. But just as Christian and Satine had began to sing '_Come What May'_, Kurt heard the shouting from downstairs.

Believing it was just his dad and stepmom having an argument he attempted to continue watching the film. However after five minutes with no end to the shouting, and Finn joining the screams, he began to think something was wrong. So he paused the movie, and quickly made his way downstairs, to be greeted with a terrifying sight.

His father was knocked to the ground, his body not moving. Carole, his step-mom and Finn's mom, was tied to one of the kitchen chairs, a gag in her mouth. And finally Finn, who was being half carried, half dragged out of the house, his head slumped over and bleeding; unconscious.

He stood paralysed with fear, when one of the hooded figures grabbed him, pressing a foul-smelling cloth to his face. When he blacked out the only thing he could think was that he never got to finish the movie.

* * *

As Sam glanced around his family's small, dingy motel room, currently crammed with boxes of the belongings they had managed to keep, he couldn't help but feel relieved they were leaving. Yes he was sad to leave Lima and McKinley High, but if moving to Kentucky meant his family would have a better lifestyle, he was all for it.

He glanced over at his younger brother and sister, asleep and cuddled into the bed. He could laugh at how peaceful they looked. Not half an hour ago they were rowdy, energetic and showing no signs of calming any time soon. As his parent were out finalising details of the move, Sam had chosen to call for back-up.

It turns out calling Mike to come over and help calm them was the best decision he would ever make, until the terror began, that was.

Mike being the most sensible and level-headed guy in the New Directions, he thought it wasn't very proper to call one of the girls that late at night, had been the first he had called.

After they had settled the kids the had turned on the games console and began playing COD quietly to not wake Sam's siblings, while talking about everything from Glee club to football. Since Matt's transfer the year before, Mike and Sam had become close friends, and always turned to each other for advice. In fact, Mike had been the first (and only) person Sam had told about his relationship with Mercedes.

They had been in the middle of Mike giving relationship advice to the blond singer when the door was forced open, allowing several masked men into the room. They had lunged straight at Mike, immediately wrestling him to the ground and pressing a dirty cloth into his face.

Sam watched as his best friend fell to the floor, passed out. He then turned to his younger brother and sister, who were sat on the bed not moving, eyes wide in horror at the scene in front of them. He had just locked eyes with them, tears streaming down all of their faces, when he felt his breaths cut off by the odorous rag. Just like that he felt the darkness overtake him as his body crumpled to the ground.

* * *

As soon as Blaine had arrived home that night, he collapsed onto his bed, and fell into his dreams. It had been a long night, as he and his family had been out for dinner with the Dean of Dalton Academy. It was now official, his time at Dalton had ended and he was now a student at McKinley High. His parents had been shocked when he'd told them he wanted to transfer, but after he explained he wanted to go for Kurt, his mother had been all for it. His dad had been more reluctant, but his mother who was completely supportive in his sexuality, had managed to convince him.

It had been a long night full of boring conversations, which Blaine didn't have the patience or energy to properly listen to. This meant that as soon as he had arrived home he had fallen straight into bed to sleep, without even bothering to change into his pajamas.

He was far into his dream, when the intruders broke in. Neither Blaine nor his parents, who were both asleep in the room down the hall, heard them break in, or climb up the stairs and enter Blaine's room and wake him, by pressing the contaminated cloth to his face. Succeeding in knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Mercedes had been surprised to say the least when Rachel had turned up at her doorstep at about 11pm that night. But she wasn't surprised to hear her and Finn had an argument. She invited the smaller diva in and only half listened to her complain about the tall jock.

It had been about half an hour before she had finally had enough. Therefore she pushed the smaller girl onto the couch, and shoved the nearest movie into the player, before sitting beside her. She turned her attention to the movie, discovering she had chosen 'Dreamgirls'. They had managed to stay awake for about half of the film, before falling asleep, settled on the couch.

Which consequently made the intruders job easier, as they were not only able to sneak into the Jones' small suburban home and sneak up behind the two divas, unnoticed. They did however wake them up before pressing the chloroform against their faces.

* * *

Artie had fallen asleep while playing yet another game of 'Halo'. After his breakup with Brittany, he had decided to relive the previous summer vacation style and play marathon after marathon of video games.

His wheelchair friendly room was situated on the ground floor of the Abrams' two story home, which made it simpler for the intruders to get in to grab Artie, without waking his parents.

They were able to transport him to their van without too much worry, using the wheelchair of course, while he was still sleeping. However as soon as they reached the front door he awoke and started screaming and thrashing around, which was when the cloth cover his face, promptly returning him to his slumber.

* * *

He had only just reached his truck before Puck had collapsed into an alcohol induced slumber. After a night filled with bars, drinks and cougars he was tired out and knew he couldn't make it home, so crawling into his truck to sleep seemed a good idea.

Well it was until he was woken by the smashing of glass, spraying all over him. Suddenly, a strong pair of hands were on his ankles, forcing him out of the vehicle, out of the broken window.

He landed on his back; head flying back and hitting the tarmac underneath him. For a moment all he could see was stars and bright lights.

By the time he could focus and see what was happening the bat was already raised and following it's path; straight for his head. That's when he passed out for real, and this time it couldn't be blamed on the alcohol.

* * *

Little they all of them know that was the last time they would ever wake up, that one of them was to die that night. And for the rest, the time ahead was going to be the hardest in their lives, and for most of them they weren't going to survive the events.

* * *

_**'The whole of Lima were shocked into silence in the wake of the kidnapping of the thirteen teenagers who were most commonly known for the work in show choir as part of the high school glee clubs; The New Directions, from William McKinley High School, and The Dalton Academy Warblers.**_

_**Police are still looking for any leads to help the case. In addition to this all the teens parents, who were lucky to escape without many injuries from the crimes, are appealing to the public to help their children.**_

_**Unfortunately a body was found of one of the missing teens, in the Auditorium of McKinley High school, where most of the missing students attended. The identity of the deceased in being kept under wraps, however it has been released the parents of all the victims have been made aware and are heartbroken.**_

_**We will keep you updated with all information we are given. And I'm sure that all hopes and prayers from Lima will be directed towards the unfortunate teens and their families.**_

_**This is Rod Remington reporting.'**_

* * *

_Injured- Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany Pierce, Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman._  
_Dead- To Be Announced._


	2. Flash Forward 1

**Now because I know that it has been a reeeeeeeeeeeeeally long time since I uploaded, and i'm realising that this chapter is taking longer to write than i thought I decided to give you a sneak peek of what will happen in the end. I will aim to get the chap up as quick as I can. **

**Also you should check out my other story You've Taken All You Can Bare.**

**I unfortunately do not own Glee :( **

* * *

Silently, she walked through the gloomy, abandoned graveyard, the memories she refused to think about for the past few months had come flooding back. She was remembering the Glee Club, she was remembering her best friends, her family. Mostly she was remembering the last time she was in the graveyard, the day she couldn't say goodbye to the love of her life. It had only been a few days after she was rescued, and she wasn't able to cope and had run out. On her own soulmates funeral. After that she wasn't able to attend any of the other Glee members' funerals, it hurt too much.

It had been 6 months to the date since she had seen her love die in her arms. But it was 5 and a half months since she found out that she was pregnant with his child.

Looking up she realised she had arrived at his tombstone;

_Here lies..._

_14/11/1994- 17/07/2012._

_Beloved Son, Friend, Lover and Artist._

_His death signified the Loss Of Love._

Then she broke. "I'm so sorry! I should've been here, I shouldn't have stayed away! You saved my life, and I couldn't even make myself come to your gravestone. I just... Couldn't" Her voice had cracked and she was overcome by sobs.

After a while she was able to compose herself, but still had tears flowing down her cheeks. Her hand had subconsciously moved to her abdomen. Her bump was quite big now, and the baby would not stop kicking her.

"I had my Doctor's appointment today, the baby's healthy. You do know that i'm pregnant, right? What am I saying, of course you do, you're watching me right now, aren't you? And now you're probably laughing at how ridiculous i'm being." She sighed but she was smiling at how bizarre she sounded. She couldn't remember the last time she had been like this.

"Well in case you didn't already know, we're having a girl. A baby girl. You used to always say you wanted to have a baby girl first, remember that? A girl and then a boy, you would say the girl would look after the boy, beat up anyone who would hurt him." She giggled quietly at the memory. "I remember that day, what you said. That one day we were gonna get married and have those tow kids; a girl then a boy, and we were gonna live happily ever after. But you broke that promise. You left me and I can't cope anymore. I need you back. Please, I love you so so much."

She was suddenly interrupted by a sharp pain from in her stomach. Slowly, the pain stared travelling throughout her body, making it's way to her heart, brain and lungs. It started becoming hard to breath, and she felt herself beginning to feel faint. She couldn't feel much more after that, only the trickle of water, signalling that she was not only in an increasing amount of pain, but she was also in labour. After that it didn't take long for her pass out.

That was how she was found, about an hour and a half later, by the only people she had left. She was rushed to hospital, but they weren't able to save her. The baby was another matter though. When she arrived in the hospital, they had rushed her to theatre and had gotten the baby out. She was three months early, but she was alive, everyone was thankful for that.

A hour after she was found unconscious in the graveyard, the doctors pronounced her dead. They said that she had died of a broken heart. She had left behind a baby who was now an orphan, and the two friends left devastated by yet another New Directions member's death.

One month later was her funeral, the whole town of Lima gathered there, for the 11th New Directions member's funeral.

_Here lies..._

_16/05/1995- 17/01/2013._

_Beloved Daughter, Friend, Lover and Mother._

_Her death signified That You Never Get Over The Pain Of Heartache._


	3. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeey! Official Chapter 1 is here! Sorry it took so long, but have decided may do more sneak peaks as the story progresses, just to be intriguing. Hope you like it. P.S. check out my other story, You've Taken All You Can Bare. :)  
**

* * *

**_'Late last night the mass kidnapping of 13 teenagers in the town of Lima, Ohio took place. Police are still looking for any suspects, and are urging any witnesses to step forward._**

**_A breakthrough occurred for the case however, when a body was found in the Auditorium of McKinley High School, where a majority of the teens attended._**

**_The identity of the body has not yet been released, but we have been informed a press conference will take place later today updating us with the news of the case._**

**_This is Rod Remington reporting.'_**

* * *

Santana Lopez woke in a cold, stone floor. Her head was pounding, and when she attempted to sit up, she immediately felt nauseous.

"Whoa, just sit back for a while. It will pass in a couple of seconds." Santana knew that voice, but for a few minutes she had a problem placing a face.

"Hobbit? What is going on?" She slowly sat and turned to face Blaine Anderson who was sat braced against a wall not far to the left of her. his shockingly gel free hair was wild and irrepressible. His clothes were wrinkled, as if he had slept in them. He looked sickeningly pale, except for the dark bags under his eyes that would suggest he hasn't had any sleep for far too long, but she knows that it's exactly the opposite. The smaller boy looked about as bad as she felt, so the ex-cheerleader assumed she looked exactly the same.

As she attempted to move she found her hands were tied together, she looked back to Blaine and saw that he was bound too.

"We're not really sure. Neither of us remember anything. And..."

By that point Santana had realised it was no longer Blaine speaking. She peered around the gel-headed boy, to see one of her best friends; Quinn Fabray. Her face, a lot like Blaine, looked ghost-like and faint. However she did seem a little stronger than Santana and Blaine, so she assumed the blond had been awake the longest.

"Q? What's happening, where are we?" When she received a shrug of the shoulders in return, she noticed Quinn was distracted by something, so the Latina began looking around the room. She saw her newly short, blond-haired friend on the other side of Blaine. In her lap was a head, blood was running down his usually charming face. The face of Finn Hudson. "Is Finn ok?"

Quinn looked down to the boy's head in her lap, a morbid look on her face. Her delicate finger began to softly stroke his blood splattered chestnut hair, as best she could with them tied together. "I think so, I don't know what happened. We didn't have any obvious injuries, that we can see anyway, what about you and Sam?"

"I think i'm ok... Wait Sam?" Santana began to look around her and saw Sam Evans sat not far to her right. His distinctive blond hair covering his eyes, but she could tell he was unconscious. She shuffled over, very awkwardly due to her bound hands, over to the boy known as Trouty Mouth. She gently pushed his head back to get a better look at his face. She could see no obvious injuries, but she checked his breathing levels, just to be sure. All of a sudden he began to stir, her moving him must of triggered his waking up.

"Hey careful, it'll be better in a second. Are you OK?" She said to the blond football player. When Sam was awake enough to process information the three of them explained everything about what happened from Quinn waking up first, 'knew it' Santana thought smugly, until the current time, they were all still very confused.

"Why do you think we're here? I mean one minute we're laughing and gossiping at the sleepover, and then I was watching you and Britt getting carted away, and now we're here and..." She looked at Quinn, sudden realisation dawning upon them.

"Brittany's not here." The unnecessarily stated together.

Brittany Pierce was Santana and Quinn's other best friend, and more recently Santana's girlfriend. So the Latina began to frantically look around the room for any signs the missing blond had been there. None. Which meant she began to fire distraught questions at the other girl in the room. "Do you think she's here too? Where is she? Is she OK?"

But this time it was Blaine who interrupted Quinn. "Personally I think that Brittany's with the other New Directions. If you think about it all of you guys are in Glee club, and i'm joining McKinley next year, so i'll probably join. So that's probably targeting us because of that. Which means the rest are here and hopefully together."

All four of them jumped as they heard a mechanical laughter abruptly fill the desolate, shadowy room. They turned to see a mystery figure, dressed head to toe in dark clothing standing at the opposite side of the room, by the door at the top of a flight of stairs. There was an eerie, knowing smirk covering his face, and in his arms was a small limp girl. Her long brunette hair varies with new-looking golden highlights covered her face and identity. She was wearing a flimsy white tank top, and very short red plaid pajama shorts, both of which were soaked through with bright crimson blood.

"Well, well well, Blaine Anderson. Very smart, aren't you? Correct too. They're all here, somewhere. If you're lucky, you may get to see them. Well maybe not all of them of them, anyway..."

"What does that mean?!" Santana shouted, interrupting him.

His face changed; the smirk vanished and was replaced with a angry, sour frown. "I know you didn't just interrupt me. I really, really don't like it when people interrupt me. I don't think you will either, especially when i'm standing at the top of a flight of stairs holding your friend, who's already hurt."

Santana was furious now. How dare this jerk kidnap all of her friends, and then threaten the life of this small girl. When she first saw the her she immediately thought it was Rachel Berry, the New Directions' resident 'star'. However after looking closer, beyond the blood stained patches across her skin, the girl was too tanned to be the small, annoying diva.

She looked over at Quinn, and could tell she was thinking the same thing she was. Who is that girl? Quinn looked around, glancing at all the prisoners in the room, and then back towards the girl. Suddenly realisation swarmed into the blond's hazel eyes.

"Tina?" She breathed, looking Santana directly in the eyes. Tina Cohen-Chang was in the year below them at McKinley, but she was in glee club with them, so they were friends with her. They didn't really know much about her, and they weren't very close close, but she didn't deserve whatever he had done to her.

Both the ex-cheerleaders turned back to the girl, and Santana felt a wave of sadness for the small Asian girl. But that didn't last long before a more dominant emotion took over. Pure anger.

"_¡__No me gusta E__scucha! ¡__E__scucha, s_oy de Lima Heights Adjacent y yo tengo orgullo! ¿Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent? ¡Cosas malas!" The furious Latina fought against her bonds, trying to free her self.

The man just looked at her, his anger becoming more and more visible in his expression. But Santana wasn't noticing this as she struggled, fortunately though, Quinn did.

"Santana shut up!" She screamed. At that point Santana looked toward the blond and saw tears in both hers and Blaine's eyes, and knew something was wrong.

Slowly she turned her head towards the man standing at the top of the stairs, his grip was visibly loosening on the already injured girl in his arms. "Make sure that when she wakes up you tell her, her injuries wouldn't have been this bad, but you decided this was her fate. Oh and if she doesn't wake up and ends up like the kid in the wheelchair, know that you caused her death." Then, before any of them could react, he dropped the younger girl.

Watching Tina fall from his arms and down the stairs was the longest and most painful moment of Santana's life. As soon as the blood soaked girl came to a stop at the bottom, Santana crawled over to her. Her body was covered in blood, cuts and bruises, and there was a huge gash covering the left side of her face.

She stayed as still as she could with the younger girls head on her lap for hours. In that time Finn had awakened the gash on his head was smaller than Tina's but was still quite dominant and kept him weak. Quinn, Blaine and Sam had filled him in on what had happened so far, but Santana just watched Tina. Gently she kept brushing her hair, knowing that Brittany loved it, hoping that it would be enough to wake the girl. The tears that were still flowing slowly down her cheeks had started as soon as she had seen the state of the smaller girl, and she knew that it was all her fault. She felt physically sick.

After what felt days of waiting, Tina's brown eyes began to stir. When she finally opened her eyes, Santana let go of the breath she felt that she had been holding since the smaller girl had taken that terrifying fall down the stairs. "Santana? What's going on?" Her voice was so quiet it sounded broken.

"Thank God. You're ok. It's goings to be ok." Santana voice cracked and she felt her eyes close as she leant down to hold the smaller girl in a hug.

She was so thankful Tina was ok and she wanted to tell her everything, but she couldn't make herself say or do anything else. She couldn't let her, or anyone know how scared she is, or how guilty she felt. She wanted to open her eyes to find herself in the choir room with all of her friends happy around her. But that was never going to happen. At that moment she knew that none of them were never going to be truly happy again. Especially if what the kidnapper had said was true. That Artie Abrams was dead.

_Ooh, you hear the door slam _  
_And realize there's nowhere left to run_  
_Ah, You feel the cold hand _  
_And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

* * *

_**Residents of Lima are in mourning after the body of missing, McKinley High sophomore Artie Abrams was found. Abrams was one of the 13 teenagers to go missing yesterday, and the investigation is well under wing. Police are encouraging anyone who knows anything of any use to the case to step forward.**_

_**A spokesperson told us that all the families, and everyone who knew the teens are in mourning, not just for Artie, but all the kids. The parents of all the kids are there and are all comforting each other.**_

_**A memorial for Artie and the rest of the missing teenagers has been created outside McKinley High School, and people are gathering there tonight to remember Artie Abrams.**_

* * *

_Injured- Tina Cohen-Chang and Finn Hudson_

_Unknown- Brittany Pierce, Mike Chang, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman and Mercedes Jones_

_Dead- Artie Abrams_


	4. Flash Forward 2

**So i have decided to make a lot of flashbacks and flashforwards to include in every other chapter. They will be from other characters, not just the kids/ survivors, but from most characters in the show, I may even create some OC's to be parents of the glee kids.**

**Hope you like the new chapter. Please fav, follow and i would love to hear your comment so please review.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own glee or any the characters in this story so far.**

* * *

It was her funeral yesterday. They had broken up long ago, they had both even been in different relationships up until recently, until the incident. It had been his current girlfriend's funeral only days before. So he had been a wreck, but he still cared about her, so he had gone, just like with the rest of the glee club. He looked at her grave.

_Here lies..._

_16/12/1994- 22/07/2012_

_Beloved Daughter, Lover and Friend_

_Her death signified That One Mistake Can Haunt You For The Rest Of Your Life. _

He had been one of the ones there when she died. Her killer had used her one major weakness against her; the one mistake she would never have been able to get over. But that mistake wasn't a bad thing after all. He knew just how amazing that mistake was, it was just a pity that she never would.

He arrived at her freshly dug grave and saw there was already someone there. The figure was wearing his hood up, to hide his identity, but he knew who it was. There were only three surviving glee members left at that point, and one refused to leave the sanctuary of her bedroom, so it wasn't hard to figure it out. It was then that he noticed what he was doing.

He had placed by her grave two pictures. One of everyone in the New Directions, but the other only included three people. She would have thought she looked a mess, but that didn't matter, it was still one of the best pictures that had ever been taken of her.

The other boy turned, noticed him, and weakly smiled. Ever since they had been rescued they had become very close. All three of them now had become a family, the two boys were the only two she would even talk too. The the other boy could only seek comfort in the two of them. And he himself know that they were the only ones who understood.

As he stood beside the other boy, he thought of the girl who was most likely curled up on her bed. She will be crying, she always was. He himself couldn't imagine what she was going through, he had been there, but he hadn't seen what she had. To have to watch the love of your life die in your arms. And then to find out, only a few weeks later, that she was pregnant, must have been pure awful. They always had to hold her, comfort her, until she once again fell into that deep slumber and suffer through the same horrific dream where she will relive having to watch her soulmate die in her arms.

Too lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise that the other boy was now standing at his side. Together they glanced up and down the row of graves in front of them. It was still hard that they were all gone, their friends, their family were gone.

The boy finally spoke, his voice raspy and uneven. "Did she send you here?"

"She's too broken to even notice you were gone. I was told to come and find you, don't really remember who by, but I know that someone is with her."

"Then we should get back to her. He would hate for her to be on her own... I promised him, you know?"

With that we turned, and went back to our pattern of being together. The three of us, soon to be four. But little did we know that as soon as we gained a family member, we would lose another.

Another would die.


End file.
